poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui
Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui is a movie made by Transformersprimefan and Ryantransformer017. Summary Ryan, Thomas, Crash and their friends enjoy the time on the island city known as Metru Nui. When the evil forces rise, it's up to Ryan, Crash, Thomas, their friends and the 6 new Toa to get the mask powers and stop Makuta before it's too late. Plot Vakama's narration/Toa Lhikan The film starts with Vakama narrating the events what happened at Mata Nui and Ryan, Thomas, Crash and their friends. A few years later, the legendary Toa Lhikan finds a Toa stone and just as he retrieves it and five others, he is attacked by two Dark Hunters. Later, he escapes and gives the stones to six Matoran. Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends meet Vakama Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends go to Ta-Metru and meets a Matoran who's making a mask from a Kanoka Disk. Ryan goes ask the red Matoran his name and the mask breaks as he turns round, startled. The Matoran tells Ryan that his name is Vakama and informs him that he's making a mask but he got distracted when Ryan snuck up on him and it broke. Ryan apologises and pulls out a disk then makes a mask, astonishing Vakama. At that moment, Toa Lhikan arrives seeing Ryan and asks why he's making Great Masks for Vakama. Ryan looks to see Toa Lhikan behind him and asks why is he here. Toa Lhikan says to Ryan that he came to give Vakama something and needs his help. He agrees and Toa Lhikan gives him the last stone to Vakama. But as he was Ryan hears a noise and sees a shadow on the wall. Then, the group dodge an attack from the Hunters who attacked Lhikan earlier. Thomas saw two characters with them: Jay (MRR) and his partner Cyrille Le Paradox. Vakama hides the stone and runs to Ryan but Jay pins him against a wall, telling him not to make him dismantle him and that he just wants the stone back. Thomas attacks one of the Hunters Nidhiki while Crash and Lhikan fights Le Paradox and Krekka. However, Jay manages to gain the upper hand for the Hunters and Le Paradox by threatening to drop Vakama into the smelting pit below. Vakama shouts "Help me! Please!" Lhikan tries to but gives in and puts his Fire Greatswords down. Thomas picks them up, pushes them together to create a hoverboard and he and Ryan use them to save Vakama after he is dropped. Vakama then has a vision of Lhikan telling him to save "the Heart of Metru Nui" and the vision ends when he flies into a viaduct where Rioichi Cooper, Twilight Sparkle and the others are waiting for them. Then, as Vakama watches Lhikan being led away by Nidhiki, Krekka, Le Paradox and Jay, he screams the word "No" with extra O's really loud. Fluttershy pats him on the back as he begins to cry. Later, Ryan waits for Vakama to come back with the others then has a vision about another Toa with Lhikan and Ryan walks up to the mystery Toa and asks him who he is but before the Toa can answer, the vision ends when Thomas bonks Ryan on the head. Ryan thanks Thomas and says that he saw another Toa but he didn't say his name. Vakama begins to regret not being able to save Lhikan and Ryan finds a stone on the table nearby. Ryan opens the map to reveal the red Toa Stone but before he can pick it up, Ryan hears a voice of another Toa behind him. The voice belongs to Toa Redhorn (actually Makuta in disguise). Ryan hides the stone and asks Redhorn what is he come for. Redhorn says that he has come for the Mask of Time but Crash informs Redhorn that Great Masks take time to craft. Vakama says that he was right and Great Disk are pure and retrieved by a Toa. Redhorn agress and informs Ryan to bring the completed mask to the Coliseum before the Great Contest. Thomas asks Ryan what is the Great Contest and Ryan says that its a series of challenges to decide who will become Metru Nui's next generation of Toa. Redhorn then leaves saying the Destiney of Metru Nui rests in Vakama's hands. Later, Vakama looks at a map and he informs Ryan that the Great Temple is where they will go. Ryan nods and grabs the red Toa Stone and feels that the Dark Hunters killed the Toa from long ago. Thomas looks Ryan in the eye and asks what he touched that made him see a Toa from long ago. Ryan says he touched a Toa stone and said his body feels different. Matau asks Ryan what does he mean "different". Ryan shrugs saying that he feels more better that he can tell that his body has been upgraded and then the others go to Ga-Metru. At the Temple in Ga-Metru/The mission to find the Great Disks At the temple, they find Alphablock V and the green Matoran Matau. Ryan asks Matau what is he doing here with V and V answers that they ran into each other while Matau was on his way here and V just happened to pass it while he was racing around. Crash looks at a white Matoran named Nuju and the Alphablock J arrive. Ryan saw a black Matoran Whenua and the Alphablock D with Sean Ryan, Orla Ryan and Oisin Ryan, the blue Matoran Nokama with the brown Matoran Onewa. Alphablocks E, X, O and a few friends arrive. Preparing to go to the coliseum/The NEXO Toa Knights Trivia * * * * *will join the team in this film. *Jay (MRR), Ryvine Sparkle, Linda Ryan, Dr. Neo Cortex, Grizzle and Cyrille Le Paradox will work for Makuta. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Cody Fairbrother (Opposite), Sunset Shimmer (Opposite) and King Sombra will be bad guest stars in this film. *This film takes place after Ryan's, Thomas' and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 1: Mask of Light. *will join the team in this film. *The excitement continues in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of Bionicle 3: Web of Shadows. * * * * Scenes *Vakama's narration/Toa Lhikan *Ryan, Crash, Thomas and their friends meet Vakama *At the Temple in Ga-Metru/The mission to find the Great Disks *Preparing to go to the coliseum/The NEXO Toa Knights */ */ */ */ *Ryan finds out he's a Toa * * * * Songs * *Better Then Ever *Everything is Awesome * * * Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:LEGO films